Dance for the Dead
by The XIII Orginization
Summary: Hinata dances for the dead


Hinata is 21 in this fic.

* * *

Hinata needed to dance. Not just for herself, but for everyone who couldn't anymore. 

She went to the pond, that she danced in long before, when Naruto almost caught her, when many of her friends who were now dead were still among the living.

The Akatsuki were gone, Orochimaru and Oto were gone, the Main and Branch families of the Hyuga family had been reunited, and Konoha was in an age of peace. It would have been nice to say that no friends of Hinata's had died, but to say that would be disgusting, and would disgrace the memory of those who had fallen. In real life, things didn't happen just like that. They had to be fought for, and the price was the blood and lives of the fallen.

With a quick look around with her Byakugan, Hinata made sure she was completely alone, and quickly discarded all of her clothes. She stepped on the water, and as her body instantly focused on the dancing, Hinata's mind wandered to those who had been killed.

_Jiraiya_

Jiraiya was killed by Hidan of the Akatsuki. They fought long and hard, but Hidan was immortal, and once he got a sample of Jiraiya's blood, it was all over.

_Tsunade_

She had been killed by Orochimaru. However, this was a self inflicted death. She had found a scroll The Third Hokage had left behind, one that contained all the details on how to perform the Shiki Fujin. She sealed away Orochimaru forever. It was fitting that she would do what Sarutobi could not.

_Neji_

Neji had been killed by a Main Branch member using the Caged Bird seal. The Main Branch member in question had been jealous of Neji's power, and killed him to ensure "Swine would never become the master." Neji's death began the revolution, because Neji was a symbol of the power the Branch family truly was. The revolution was bloody, and the Hyuga clan was cut down to half it's members, but freedom is the dead's gift to the living.

_Sasuke_

Sasuke had died right after his life long goal to kill his brother Itachi was achieved. Sasuke had achieved the Mangekyo Sharigan on his own, and killed his brother with a jutsu even his brother couldn't master, Susanoo. After killing his brother, Sasuke felt that his death was neccesarry, because he couldn't go back to Konoha, and with his brother dead, all ideas of power tasted like ash in his mouth. So, he let Kisame kill him, but there was an exploding tag he sticked on himself, so he took Kisame with him.

_Tenten _

Before Neji's death, he and Tenten were lovers, and Neji's death affected her hard, _very hard_. After personally murdering the man who killed Neji in a way that would make the Akatsuki cringe she took her own life. She wanted to be with Neji, so no one could blame her for her suicide.

_Iruka _

Iruka had died intercepting a blow from the Akatsuki leader that would've killed Naruto. His death enraged Naruto so much that he achieved six tails, and murdered the leader, at the cost of his sensei, and first friend. Naruto wasn't seen until two weeks after Iruka's death.

_Choji _

Choji had been fighting Zetzu, Deidara, and Tobi of the Akatsuki. Realzing that the only way to win was to use the clan's three special colored pills. He had killed all three, but he had lost his arm in the fighting, and this time, Tsuande wasn't around, so the pills killed him_  
_

_Sakura and Naruto_

Hinata knew that phsysically, Sakura and Naruto were fine, but the look in their eyes was similar to the dead walking. The loss of so many friends, mentors, teammates, had all taken their tollon them, like the sea does to a rock on the coast. Every year, a little more carried away, until there was nothing left. Naruto had also had problems for Kyubi. They had been fusing together, and the result was that Kyubi could talk to Naruto whenever he wished, tell him to kill, to murder, to maim everyone in Konoha. Hinata felt honored that Naurto would tell her about the Kyubi.

However, latetly, a change had finally been occurring. The deaths had instilled a fiery determination inside Naruto, who vowed that their lives had not been taken for foolinsh ideas that would slip away like polished marble. No, the would become the true heroes of Konoha, the living are just lucky, the dead are the real heroes.

Not to mention all the wounds, cuts, scrapes, broken bones that had been accumulated over the years. Lee had lost his right arm, Shino left arm and left leg were in a cast due to a fire jutsu, Kiba had a scar running from his left eye to the corner of his mouth, Ino had a scar running from her right shoulder blade to her right hand, Hinata herself had a leg broken, and there was a scar running from the back of her neck, to her waist. Only Sakura and Naruto didn't accumulate any major wounds, Sakura because of her ability as a med nin, and Naruto, because of Kyubi which only served to further his guilt as all his friends died or were injured while he remained unmarked.

Perhaps Hinata would go visit Naruto later, but now...

She needed to dance for the dead.


End file.
